


Rank

by Genius_MinHolly



Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: 1The9, Cuties, Fluff, I’m a proud mother, Jung Jinsung-centric, M/M, Short, Tears, congrats, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_MinHolly/pseuds/Genius_MinHolly
Summary: ‘In... Out’ Jinsung tries to breathe as Doyum’s name is called. Despite being positive his friend’s name was going to be called, he only felt relief. If anyone deserves first it’s him. Now there is one other candidate . His heart races and he wills the hosts not wait so long. Another breathe. He can’t help but be nervous. And then his name is called. A set of shining eyes meet his.ORJinsung and Doyum place first and second for the final ranking of Under Nineteen.





	Rank

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear (insert future fandom name)!  
> AAAAAAHHHH The final nine for 1The9 is finally revealed :) Some of the final nine I noticed from the beginning, and some I followed from later on, but regardless I am proud of everyone that made the team!!! They all worked so hard to get where they were. Since there is not an fandom in Ao3, I was wondering if I could start one with a small Jinsung x Doyum one shot ~~~

“Don’t worry you’re going to make it”

“It’s ok! You are getting called up for sure”

“You placed second and had a great performance, don’t sweat so much”

Why is he nervous now? He has always been a confident person. So many fans support him and he worked to get this far and he wasn’t going to stop here. Despite this, he can’t help but get nervous as he hugs and congratulates more and more of his friends to the stage. 

He knows Doyum feels the same. He could tell in the way he squeezed his hand before they walked backstage. In the way his eyes wavered. Even if they performed well, even if they constantly placed, there is still that sense of doubt. Facials,?dance, timing, was it good enough? Gripping his hand to his chest he takes another breath. They both need to make it. 

Then it’s down to the final two. He needs to breathe. Everyone has expectations. They expect himself and Doyum. He expects himself and Doyum. Still, nerves form at the pit of his stomach. A hand touches his shoulder. 

“Be confident, they will call you and Doyum up,” someone tries to reassure him. All he can do is nod and try to quell his growing nerves. He hears gasps and cheers and he dares to look up.

‘In... Out’ Jinsung tries to breathe as his eyes glance up and Doyum’s name is called. Despite being positive his friend’s name was going to be called, he only felt relief. If anyone deserves first it’s him. But the other candidate hasn’t been revealed. His heart races and he wills the hosts not wait so long. Another breathe. He hit the high notes well. Did he make enough facial expressions? He can’t help but be nervous. And then his name is called. A set of shining eyes meet his. 

They did it. He hears cheers and he looks into this eyes and he feels relief, joy, and love. Doyum takes the first step. His own feet move on their own and then they are hugging. He feels long arms and hears his friends cry and he wants the moment to last forever.

Ranking doesn’t matter anymore. They did it and they are together. He can’t wait for their next comeback.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this~  
> There are probably a lot of typos. I’m doing this on my phone at 3am lol...
> 
> Anyway, so what happened was when Jinsung and Doyum first went against each other for 1st place in Under Nineteen... I noticed their beautiful friendship and investigated  
> Hopefully I can get a ship name soon lol


End file.
